The Apathetic Goddess of Misery
by Yenva
Summary: Yui has been enjoying her time with the gods, until a sudden mysterious and rather sardonic and malevolent goddess appears, she seems to care for nothing. To make matters worse, she claim to have arrived out of boredom yet causes misery and suffering. Is she here for a reason other then boredom? Could Yui figure out? More importantly, could she somehow fix it?
1. I

_Before the beginning of time, the first beings-Protogenoi-emerged from Chaos the void, the eldest of the Protogenoi was the beautiful and powerful Nyx, goddess of night, she'd become their queen alongside Phanes, the self-formed god of creation and reproduction as equals._

_Phanes later had given the entire throne to her alone, making her queen of the universe. She held that status for a long time, till eventually she'd seen a good future in the young, ambitious Uranus, whereupon she'd given him the royal sceptre, crowning him king._

_The Protogenoi consisted of many powerful beings, the more commonly known were Hydros, the primordial water, Thesis, goddess of mud and creation, Tartarus, the pit, Erebus, darkness incarnate, and Gaia, mother of beasts and earth itself, Ananke, goddess of necessity and Chronos, time itself. _

_Their children became important figures and parents to even more powerful gods, however, the brood of Nyx, overpowered nearly everyone else._

_Moros, the personified god of doom, fate and destiny, held powers over the gods themselves-the most effective of her children- while there were less powerful children such as Momus and his painful twin Oizys, they held power to a stronger degree over many of their fellow gods._

_Oizys was a malevolent, painful goddess; it was she who brought suffering, misery, distress, sadness and woe into the world, and while her essence was necessary, she didn't seem to care much for gods or mortals, leading many to assume she'd forgotten their existence or simply didn't bother. _

_Her presence was made known to a handful of immortals; one was understandably her twin, Momus and the others were her nieces and close companions the Algea, goddesses of pain and suffering-body and mind, grief, sorrow, distress._

_They were nearly inseparable._

* * *

The house looked quite odd to her, but then again everything in this world looked strange, she'd never visited earth often but rather conveyed her presence to the beings who presided there, affecting them.

Besides, if she ever felt the need to visit earth, she'd rather do so on her ebony wings-a trait every child of Nyx possessed-and not on a horse or form of transportation were quite common, however there were more subtle ways, such as appearing out of thin air or shadow travel; the second was a skill she acquired from being Nyx's daughter.

It had only taken her a few minutes to realize the house was empty, the mortal was not home.

The mortal, Yui, had stopped Baldur from destroying the world and for Hades to smile, it was inconceivable why such a common mortal had the ability to do such things, and she should have perished instead of succeeding in the task to teach the gods about humanity.

Everything about this situation was plain wrong and it made somewhat angry that her power over Hades was diminished by a mere mortal, it made her wonder if Moros had something to do with it, he certainly adored to play mind games with gods, mortals and his own siblings… _**especially**_ his own siblings, she thought bitterly.

Deciding it would be best to wait for a proper introduction to the mortal and gods she'd 'taught', she stood motionlessly beside the stairs leading to the house as she waited for the mortal to return.

Thoughts of what her siblings may be doing now plagued her mind; she agreed to Zeus simply out of boredom and mild curiosity, now she hoped this would entertain her for the time being, till she became either too bored or uninterested to continue playing the game. It was simple really, she didn't really need to learn about humanity and love, and one would think a king with status like Zeus would understand that.

Zeus had given her strange conditions to follow when she'd agreed to be 'taught', one of the more confusing ones was this human body, it possessed none of her godly attributes-which was fair enough-and yet it had been made specifically for her; the nerves had been joined so she would feel pain and pleasure rather than shallow emptiness.

_Did he expect her to experience emotions and not just physical functions? Why would she be given a vessel while everyone else used their real bodies? Did he not trust her?_ She scoffed, of course not; only an utter idiot would ever trust the goddess of Anxiety and Misery.

Momus had offhandedly mentioned that Zeus had a habit of trying to form alliances with everyone he deemed worth something, if she'd been requested to be taught about humanity and love, which may very well be the first step.

He had also mentioned that the reason the gods 'learned' at all was because they felt some bond with the mortal, which made it strange that he'd ask her to go and learn, after all, she would never be capable of forming such a deep bond with the mortal; being a goddess of sadness and misery, mortals weren't even able to withstand her aura without submitting to it's power.

She'd also heard from Pheme that the gods secretly cared deeply for the mortal, even Hades, which reminded her; _was that how the curse was broken? Had the mortal given him enough hope to free him?_ No matter, if it was true about those gods caring that much about her, then it meant the mortal could be used as bait; she was the goddess of suffering after all, simply being in her presence would cause distress and emotional pain.

It wasn't as if she actually liked any of the gods who cared for Yui anyways, especially Apollon, his sheer cheerful smile and beaming attitude was enough to turn her mood sour.

The Olympians possessed no real power on their own, therefore, without her or her relatives-including the titans-the gods would have nothing, absolutely nothing and yet almost all the trouble in this world had been caused either by her aunt, Gaia or one of the Olympians.

Yet, somehow Zeus found it her fault for existing and decreed that she needed to study humanity; he's the one who understands nothing, and while she'd done it out of sheer boredom and the fact that he had practically beamed when she'd accepted amused her greatly, once this is over she may even fancy herself joining a banquet at Olympus.

She wondered if maybe using her powers often would get her a reputation like her aunt, Gaia, after all while she wasn't more powerful than her mother, Nyx, she displayed so much of her powers, marking her as a threat to Olympus.

The thought soon diminished however, she preferred her quiet and rather forbearing reputation as it kept those unwanted divinities from approaching her. After all approaching her or any of her siblings was a dangerous deed in of itself, which also meant they were left alone to continue playing their roles, assigned to them by their mother before they had even fully formed in the womb.

Suddenly footsteps approached the house, and as she turned her head to survey the cause, her eyes landed on what must have been the mortal; she was utterly surrounded on all sides by the obviously overprotective gods.

She turned her tight lips upwards to form what she thought seemed like a genuine smile, as the group of gods surrounded Yui she became increasingly pleased to note that they couldn't see her. It caused her to wryly smile as her father, Erebus, came into mind; it was a shame he'd been locked in Tartarus, yet another reason she would make sure to cause as much sadness to Hades as possible.

She waited for a bit letting them warm up and get relaxed, maybe even lost their guard, as she surveyed them with intently eyes; she didn't know many of them, a disadvantage, however this rather pretty vessel should make up for it.

Knowing it would embarrass Hades if he were caught being casual and friendly towards a mortal girl, she made a mental note to torment and confront him about it later, Apollon and Dionysus wouldn't care or try and defend their uncle; they had made an annoying habit of doing that whenever she or any other 'threat' came close to Hades which was quite irritating all on its own.

''I did not believe it at first, but now I wonder, was this the reason you abandoned the Underworld and your duties to Thanatos? I never thought you had any taste in mortal women. I suppose surprises are to be expected however hmm? Tell me, are you surprised I'm here Lord Hades?'' she asked in a smooth, yet underlining threatening tone, allowing her sardonic expression and dry smile to speak for themselves.

_This was going to be highly amusing._

* * *

**So this is the revised version of the first chapter, please review and tell me if you liked it.**

**Yenva**


	2. II

A tall mature goddess stood there half of her almost obscured completely by shadow, long curled hair cascaded down her waist line in an orange strawberry-blonde wave.

Her features were sharp with prominent cheekbones and thin lips, and her upturned icy-blue eyes seemed to be glowing as they reflected the light from the stars. The goddess's skin was alabaster, making her eyes stand out, and her lips were such a pale pink it seemed to be white as well; her entire body seemed to glow eerily against the shadows in a rather ominous manner, her presence somehow felt unnerving.

She was dressed in a tight black turtleneck sweater dress which contrasted to her skin, black leggings and tight knee-high boots. Her entire frame was practically engulfed in a strange aura, it wasn't visible but clearly it was there.

The way she'd addressed Hades hadn't been too reassuring either, of course there were other gods Yui hadn't met, and she hoped this goddess was simply a friendly acquaintance rather than a hostile associate.

Her bones seemed fragile, and her figure while slim and attractive held an almost delicate feel to it; however she knew not to judge gods by their appearance, her meeting with Zeus had been proof to that. Yui wondered what powers this goddess had control over, she must have some qualities of her powers in her attitude and persona; like Apollon, who was cheerful and optimistic like the sun.

Abruptly Yui was pulled forth from her musings by Balder who'd placed his hand over her shoulder in a reassuring gesture as his eyes held a concerned glow, she'd been subconsciously retreating backwards and her face had been drawn in an anxious frown, turning to look at Balder she offered him a smile before reverting her attention back to the strange goddess.

Maybe she was indeed not a hostile deity, after all her expression didn't seem to harbour malicious intent and Yui herself should've known better then to judge gods that way, remembering the garden she mentally sighed.

''Yui is a friend….nothing more. Leave her out of whatever your planning, she isn't guilty of whatever punishment you've come to inflict upon me…so please, don't cause any harm to her'' Hades's tone was mingled with emotion; fear, anger and disappointment, he seemed to have red cheeks as well as his eyes met with the eerie eyes of the goddess.

''Oh hush now, I haven't come to ruin your little friendship, on the contrary I'd like it if you stopped denying your feelings for this human, she's much more than a friend to you Hades. About that curse….misfortune isn't mine so I suppose no harm was done on that part, but misery….that is a part of me more important than the soul is to mortals'' she answered with a smooth accent similar to what a snake or a vixen would've sounded like, her eyebrows had rose at Hades's earlier words making him grow even more red in the face.

''Uncle Hades isn't going to fall to misfortune or your misery again, because we are here to always support him right dee-dee?'' said Apollon as he glanced at Dionysus who simply nodded in agreement, then he and Dionysus stepped between the goddess and Hades, the strange deity didn't even seem fazed which led to Yui slowly beginning to suspect there was much more to her then she'd previously thought.

''Ha! You two look so very brave, sadly for you idiots bravery has no effect on me, nor does it fit you Dionysus….being drunk suits you much better'' as she spoke with a soft chuckle her attention shifted to Yui, who felt all the hair on her body stand in anxiety and worry, Balder's grip seemed to tighten worriedly on her shoulder; his face morphed to a confused expression as he stared at the goddess.

''Greetings mortal, I've come down to earth specifically to meet you and be taught about the ways of love and humanity by none other than Zeus, you are the mortal who's earned the title of Teacher of Gods, yes? Well, here I stand before you'' the word were abrupt and casual, the expression remained passive as it betrayed nothing of what the goddess was feeling or thinking.

Yui's eyes widened; she hadn't expected she would be asked to teach anyone else, but here she was, in front of a new divinity sent by Zeus to learn from her; it made her feel a swell of pride but also worry, _what if she failed?._

Balder's face broke to a welcoming smile as he gave a nod to Yui to erg her on, he seemed back to his cheerful self which meant there wasn't anything to worry about, at least not yet. Yui smiled as she stepped forward and took a deep breath; this was the first time she would be speaking to a female deity.

''What's your name? Introduction is the first step to learning more about someone'' Yui said as she glanced upwards at the goddess in front of her, she seemed to be as tall as Thoth, adding to her dangerous feel.

''My name is Oizys; feel free to call me that. However, I will not be given any nicknames or I will make sure whoever comes up with them suffers dearly. I'm a goddess not a pet'' Oizys answered as she turned her gaze directly at Apollon as she mentioned no nicknames, which in turn made Loki laugh and for Apollon to go slightly red.

''Can you maybe tell us what your powers are? The extent of them maybe, when we were in the garden Zeus had forbidden for any of the gods to use their powers, is it the same for you?'' Yui said as she glanced around her at all the gods, maybe if Oizys didn't have her abilities it would be much easier for Yui to teach her and feel at ease with her unnerving aura.

''Very well, I am the goddess of suffering, misery, anxiety and sadness. I come from the grand and powerful goddess Nyx alone; I have no father, only my uncle and step-father Erebus whose god of Darkness. I have many siblings, among them my twin, Momus.'' Oizys's eyes had shifted slightly; Yui wondered if maybe it was because she might actually care for her twin.

''I resent rude mortals or gods in general, worship has never been an aspect I've desired nor needed. I do however wish to be treated with the respect and with the reverence I deserve; I'm an ancient being mortal, even older then Uranus, the sky, all of you are insignificant to me yet I'm here, though in truth I was somewhat bored.'' Oizys leaned slightly forward as she whispered the last part to Yui with a slight tilt of her head, as if she was an insect being examined; it was rather alarming.

''This is simply a vessel; therefore I am unable to use all of my powers, so no need to worry mortal; you have nothing to fear from me…unless you provoke me that is'' added Oizys with an almost sensual smile as she began to walk up the stairs, her steps were slow and relaxed; she wasn't in a hurry.

Maybe this goddess wouldn't be so bad; Oizys seemed relaxed and calm, that should be a good sign. She might even share qualities with Thor; her face did not betray emotions or thoughts after all.

As Yui caught up to her she could faintly hear the other gods, Hades was scolding Apollon for dealing with Oizys that way when he knew nothing of she was capable of, though Apollon seemed embarrassed by Dionysus who rambled on about how he may like Oizys.

Loki was most likely waking right next to Balder with Thor behind both of them as he watched over them the same way as he'd done years ago, as Yui shifted her attention to the goddess walking calmly beside her she became determined to find a way to teach this goddess even if it took all of her patience.

* * *

**I tried to keep most of the dialogue the same, I hope you like it.**


	3. III

Once everyone was inside the mortal's house she began to show me around, I found the entire setting of the house confusing; it was more of a shrine then a house. While the entirety of the house wasn't bad, I still didn't exactly like it.

View of the night sky was beautiful from here though, if anything I enjoyed the night far more than the day; the darkness to me and my siblings was gentle and safe rather than mysterious and dangerous, and none would dare try and hurt us in our element.

Yui showed me everything from her personal room to the bathroom; it was almost amusing to watch her scamper around trying to explain how everything worked when I was already aware. She seemed on edge and anxious; a good thing considering she was in my presence, however it seemed my aura wasn't affecting her as much as it should have, how strange.

_Why had Zeus bothered with her in the first place? Could it be because she was somewhat immune to divine aura?_ It was something to think about; yet again Zeus had bothered with many unnecessary things such as suspending time on earth just to bed the almighty Herakles's mom-with the help of my sister Eris of course- and turning into a swan just to bed Leda.

But these instances had been decades ago, now it seemed Zeus had gotten tougher, bossier and much less cheerful which could either be a terrible thing or it could make him much easier to deal with.

When I'd spoken to him he had treated me almost exactly like he treated the other gods-including that idiot Apollon- and it had been somewhat irritating, however a flash of memory seemed to come to him and his now usually emotionless face was overcome with emotion; thereupon treating me as I deserved to be treated, after all mother wouldn't have been very happy to hear her children aren't being properly respected.

Abruptly Yui stopped at a door before she opened it to reveal a room empty except for bunk beds, I would either have to share with a god or her. She'd opened the curtain to reveal the night sky outside, then turning back to me with an expectant look as if she thought I would say a thing; if she wished for an answer then she would get one, regardless of whether it was the one she wanted or not.

''Average and mild, I don't suppose you have an extra room do you?'' I am sure to emphasize on mild, she would have to do better than this to impress me; her house wouldn't do.

''Sharing is an important part for studying about humanity and the human heart_'' as Yui began to speak in a rather nervous and hurried tone she was almost immediately interrupted.

''Oh you poor dear, did you honestly believe I came here to learn about love? I know more than you do, its poison; albeit a sweet poison. Perhaps I came to learn about humanity? Please, I know all about your race. I don't need some little human girl to teach me something I've helped create, your nature; it's the work of me and my siblings the good and bad. I really would prefer it if you kept that a secret though, just between us'' my tone was dripping with venomous honey, it was somewhat sickening but necessary.

''I don't understand….why are you here then? Wouldn't you prefers to be in heaven?'' asked the obviously confused mortal, her eyes were practically pleading for an answer; she was almost like a puppy.

''Little Lamb, Zeus requested this as a favour not an order; I don't **have** to do anything. Now you see I'm somewhat of a fickle goddess and a bored one at that; I pretend to learn what I already know and you and the gods entertain me.-'' Was it this difficult to be entertained? I came here for amusement not for seriously boring conversations.

''-You were chosen to teach the gods about humanity for a reason, see Yui if the rifts between the gods and the mortal world break then untold horrors would befall everyone; my siblings and I are some of those horrors; there are worse horrors below and not even I want those released'' I said trying make the mortal girl understand her position and value to the balance.

_That's why Zeus had chosen her, the rifts had begun to break and the nine gods he'd chosen were the least in contact with humans, it made sense. Still the rifts could be broken by other gods, it was a gamble but I suppose every pantheon wanted to keep those horrors from their own worlds locked away; the balance was an important fundamentally aspect of the universe, even me and my siblings cared to keep it by simply doing our assigned duties-it did help some of us enjoyed them-yet if we were to stop….it would be a disaster to our pantheon._

''Personally I couldn't care less about that destruction; though it would mean a significantly more empty world devoid of many beings, I would be returned to the same state as when I'd first came to being. Yet I'm not going to harm you exactly….no that's for you to decide, will you comply?'' I wondered if she'd refuse, most likely not; she cared for this universe and everything about it.

I'd walked right up to her, she seemed nervous so I calmly my expression into the most pleasant one I had; it worked, she somewhat visibly relaxed and just as she was about to open her mouth Apollon was between us.

''You will not harm fairy or come near her'' said Apollon with his arms and body forming shield in front of Yui, who openly gawked at him in a look of surprise, he really was a pain.

''I wasn't going to harm your precious…fairy? Seriously Apollon, you could do so much better. We were merely having a mature conversation between only the two of us, until you decided to ruin it by barging in like an utter nosy idiot'' I explained, an exasperated look crossing my features as I looked down into his annoying green eyes; fairy? _That has got to be one of the worst pet names he's ever come up with_.

''Well you're not going to be left alone with fairy, I don't trust you. It's a cute nickname, like she is, there is nothing wrong with calling her that-'' Apollon was getting slightly red, Yui however was practically a tomato, it was still a weird nickname.

''-Besides, you are a dangerous goddess, making you a danger to fairy. When we trust you then you can talk to her alone'' Defensive much? Apollon really seemed on edge with me, what an idiot; if I wanted to hurt Yui I would've done so already.

_What an idiot._

Yui seemed nervous and uncertain, and after taking some consideration of this rather ridiculous situation I decided to go ahead and slap the pompous god who'd ruined my perfect opportunity, however at that moment Yui had spoken.

''I planned to have a party today….you can talk to me there….and get to meet everyone properly!'' Yui's face contorted to a friendly smile as she glanced at me from behind Apollon, he seemed albeit surprised but didn't object to the idea; _no of course not, with his precious mortals he is always cheerful_. I could take that chance to meet the others; _that should be amusing_.

''Very well, but you know Apollon that one day your father and my mother will give me permission to lock you in the binds of misery and suffering, I will destroy that light and confidence of yours….just not today'' I'd taken his chin and forced him to look into my eyes as I spoke, then I released him before walking out of the room, maybe now he would be more behaved.

* * *

Downstairs all of the other gods had stared suspiciously at me before one of them-a blonde, probably Nordic-went upstairs, probably to search for Yui and see if she was alright. The rest simply returned to talking among each other, one of them-purple hair and a notepad- was jotting things down with focused intent though I wasn't quite sure what exactly.

Hades was on edge and avoided my eyes, I suppose I should tell him I wasn't going to hurt Yui, after all mother seemed to like him. She had after all been pleased when he'd taken the chthonic sceptre, and been declared king of the underworld. I wasn't going to forgive or forget that it was him who had locked Erebus up in Tartarus just yet though; he would have to earn that.

A tall god with short green hair simply stood there almost emotionlessly as he simply stared at a red-haired god who's appearance screamed mischief and troubles to come as he simply sat there staring almost longingly at the blond who'd left to check on Yui, there seemed to be some interesting gods here after all; maybe this trip really wasn't a complete waste of my time.

Suddenly the god who'd been seated beside the purple-haired god from earlier stood up and made his way towards me, the air around him was hostile and his pace was quick and angry, I took an almost bored, calm and collected stance as I prepared to move away if he tried anything. Instead of backing down though, he came closer till he was right in front of me. That meant he had a tendency to get into fights often, what an utter fool.

His hair was the colour of dark green and blue seaweed, his hairstyle was odd and not something I would consider anything but **expressive**. He had tough demeanour about him and yet it was somewhat hard to take his angry eyes seriously, he was incredibly short, the god reminded me of my brother Geras; short and hostile yet serious and tempered all at once.

The gods on Olympus especially Aphrodite were afraid of Geras, he was the god of old age and was quite hateful after all, yet for reasons they let him live among them while most of us were left in the underworld. Momus had been friends with Zeus at one point and had lived there for a short while; however when he hadn't chosen Zeus winner of a contest he was made judge for he was banished.

_These Olympians deemed themselves more worthy then everyone, Momus was right; Kronos's reign was much better, after all he'd left all the protogenoi and their children alone. Even the mortals of that time were well-behaved, and yet when Zeus had created his own brand of mortals he'd locked us all in chest before giving that chest to Pandora; she'd opened it of course, and released us on all of humanity, then blamed us on corrupting the humans._

_Then again, once my powers began to work and take their toll on a human, there was no way out; not even death._

''Why are you really here? What do you want? Who are you really?'' his tone was loud and demanding, he seemed rather angry at me though I'd done nothing to him since I've arrived…yet anyways.

My lips turned into an instant smirk, _curious was he?_

Well, he'd have to do much better manners then this to get me to answer him at all, I didn't respond to rude gods or mortals just because they demanded an answer like angry school-children. Though I suppose a clarification of my intentions towards Yui was in order; it would ease the tension almost all of them were displaying in this room alone.

''I'm not going to hurt her, if you're worried I'm going to steal her away from you then that's not something I can clearly deny….she is rather cute, don't you think?-'' I feigned a thoughtful expression at that before reverting to a sardonic smile.

''-Oh please you short oaf, I would never be that interested in a mortal'' his expression had been outraged before he stared at me with obvious annoyance, then he stepped back a little; finally some distance between me and shorty.

''Well, I still don't trust you'' turning my eyes downwards to him at the sound of his voice I lifted a brow, _was he serious? Didn't he learn that trust is a hard earned feeling at the garden?_ Well, he really was more of a stubborn ass then Apollon.

''That's not my problem'' I stated simply; it really wasn't, I couldn't care less what any of these gods thought of me or what he did, though he seemed quite emotional in a general manner of speaking.

_Being apathetic was part of my character, all of us-children of Nyx-learned to conceal our emotions as a second nature; I had been naturally gifted with that as part of me, I really was thankful I didn't possess so many emotions like Elpis….that would've been a disaster. Especially if you felt all that every second of every day, it was burden I simply didn't want._

The god simply stared at me before he reluctantly held out his hand in a handshake, I stared at him for a bit before I shook his hand; it was probably something of a truce, after all he'd been so sure I'd come here to hurt Yui. Idly I wondered if Pheme was right about all these gods being in love with Yui, if so, then that was going to be quite an oragy, unless each wanted her for themselves then it would be a bloodbath.

''Name is Takeru not Take-Take'' he said after withdrawing his hand and simply stood there staring suspiciously at me, his cinnamon eyes never leaving mine which would've made me amused had he not been so hostile earlier; _this was plain rude, hadn't anyone taught him that staring straight at someone for a prolonged time was extremely rude_? I guess not.

The red haired god from earlier walked right up to me Takeru-who continued to narrow his eyes at me-before he smiled playfully at both us, Takeru ignored him with a grunt while I smirked back. This god seemed quite entertaining and when he held out his hand with grey eyes staring upwards at mine, I took it; my eyes staring right back at him and making both of us smirk.

''My Name is Loki Laevatein, it is quite a pleasure meeting you'' he said as he shook my hand.

* * *

**Another chapter revised, Please review**


	4. IV

**The last revised chapter, the chapter after this one is going to be completely new and fresh.**

* * *

Yui watched as Loki and Oizys shook hands with smirks on both of their faces, she heard Loki say something but pushed the thought out of her mind completely; she needed to figure out what Oizys meant.

There were untold horrors in every pantheon waiting to escape, and the rift between their world-the divine and mortal-was necessary to keep the balance otherwise chaos will unfold._ Was Oizys really just here for amusement? Should she really accept the goddess's deal….or try and actually teach her about humanity and love?_ If only she knew someone who knew Oizys very well.

Maybe the best course of action was in fact accepting the deal, after all, if she and the gods 'amuse' Oizys maybe then she would start to open up slowly to all of them and little by little they'll all be friends…but that seemed a little like wishful thinking.

_This is all very confusing._

Abruptly she felt a hand on her shoulder while another steadied her stance; she had been wobbling on her feet without even noticing. She turned her gaze to her 'rescuer' only to find Balder, of course it was him, and he was always there for everyone.

His face was drawn into a frown which threatened his usually peaceful and happy face; she felt her cheeks heating up from the look of concern he was giving her and the way his arms were completely around her, his hand was entwined with her own. He'd also checked up on her after Oizys left her with Apollon, he really was an incredibly sweet god.

''Are you alright Yui? Do you want me to help you walk to your room? You look a little tired….are you sick?'' Balder asked as he looked straight at Yui for confirmation as his frown deepened.

''Umm…Thanks you Balder-Sama, but I'm feeling alright, just a little worried about Oizys that's all. Thanks for steading me'' Yui answered with a wide smile on her face, she wanted Balder to stop worrying; she really was fine.

It worked instantly; Balder's features brightened again as he smiled at Yui before he moved towards Loki to ask him about something, she could feel Apollon's eyes focused on her, she hoped he wasn't worried. Apollon wasn't as naïve as Balder, he would need a much more convincing reason not to worry, Yui didn't have one so it would be best if he didn't worry about her right now.

Suddenly Yui noticed that Hades was directing an unhappy and solemn face at Loki's back, she decided to question him about it later; it looked as if he was trying to warn Loki about Oizys, she didn't think it was directed at Oizys but it was probably directed to Loki, it seemed he was unhappy with something the other had done or said that had hurt Hades.

Meanwhile, Takeru was glaring daggers at Oizys with obvious contempt; Yui remembered the look from when they had first met when she'd tried convincing him to join a club. He had been pretty hostile and somewhat scary, she was glade she'd gotten to see the side of him hardly anyone saw; offhandedly she wondered if Oizys would be the same, possessing a persona she kept hidden.

_Where was Dionysus?_ She'd thought he was in the room with everyone else but she couldn't see him anywhere, Yui grew curious to where he could have possibly gone, he may have simply wandered off to find something to plant or drink. Dionysus was a genuinely great god to have around but he did get bored quite easily, which was a bit tiresome.

If Yui had to guess though, it would have to be the pantry; Dionysus was constantly going to the pantry where he'd pick out drinks for everyone before coming back with an armful of drinks. He would always want everyone to have fun together, as the god of wine and the god of parties and celebrations; she supposed it was similar to a second-nature to him.

Just to make sure everyone was alright she glanced back, it seemed the only people who were displaying negative mood were Hades and Takeru, Apollon didn't seem as cheerful as he usually was, but then again almost everyone was on edge when Oizys arrived. Maybe it was the goddess's powers causing the tension between them; she did have control over misery and anxiety.

So as she snuck past everyone to go ahead and look for Dionysus, because he would need help with the drinks or else he would us do all the work himself, however before she could go anywhere a familiar hand on her shoulder caused her to halt.

Turning around she saw a frown on Balder's face; it was never a god sign.

''Why did you leave me here while you were going somewhere else? I would always be there to help you, I promised. Yet you run away from me, why are you leaving?'' asked Balder with a hurt look crossing his features, he really was direct with his feelings.

''I was just going to assist Dionysus-Sama with the drinks, you can join me if you'd like'' she added the last part to make Balder's mood return to normal, it worked perfectly, he did enjoy being helpful.

So as she walked alongside Balder towards the pantry she took some of the left-over desert from yesterday onto the table, then they proceeded to find Dionysus who just like she'd suspected was trying to lift all the bottles at once. Yui and Balder assisted their friend with the bottles before they all began to head back together; Dionysus was currently singing so she was left to talk to Balder who was smiling at her and making her cheeks heat up.

When they reached the table they all began setting down the bottles and getting everyone a cup, Dionysus turned to Yui before he offhandedly asked what Oizys would like to drink. Yui didn't know what the goddess preferred, so she decided to take the chance to speak with the goddess, a perfect opportunity to question what Oizys really and what she'd meant.

As she returned to the main room though she noticed that Oizys seemed to be having a conversation with Loki, it looked more of a debate, while Hades was leaning against the wall with a disapproving look; she would really need to ask him what was going on later. It was pretty confusing why Hades would react like this, unless there was an incident with Oizys that had been rather unpleasant.

She came closer to the two deities just as Loki turned to Thor and commented something in a whisper, meanwhile Oizys's eyes had instantly turned somewhat predatory as she spotted Yui; glancing at Apollon who was distracted, she allowed her lips to turn into a smirk, Yui watched as the goddess walked towards her, purpose in every step.

''Did you finally decide to accept my offer? I do promise to pretend very well and even submit to humans customs such as hugs and handshakes'' Oizys added the last part in a sarcastic tone, it seemed to be her playful one as well if the twinkling in her eyes was anything to note. Her entire persona so far was extremely difficult to determine; _when was she happy? Were there any negative emotions she felt besides anger and frustration?_ The goddess was genuinely hard to read.

Every interaction with Oizys so far had never led to any emotion except annoyance and anger, all the rest had been reactions not genuine feelings, she wondered if she'd ever be able to see what Oizys was really like underneath he emotionless exterior. Even her anger at Apollon had been more of a reaction, Oizys was really a confusing goddess to try and understand, and this was the first day.

''Well, I'm not really sure yet…I actually came to ask you about…'' I was nervous now that she'd actually asked me about the offer, I really wasn't sure whether to take it or not.

Oizys's stance changed to a more…motherly approach? Her entire gaze held a different reaction, she seemed to pity me with her cold eyes, and it brought tingles down my spine. Somehow she was making me feel extremely stupid and incompetent, as if she should be the one who makes decisions for me, it felt unnerving and caused me to feel vulnerable and violated.

''Little Lamb, you really don't understand a thing do you? The rifts, the horrors, the chaos…they could all be avoided, like I said I don't care about them but you do don't you?'' She was making me feel small like a child, her tone was soft and gentle, and her sudden attitude had caught me off guard which had given her the chance to take me by surprise.

''I do care, but you said that Zeus himself had sent_'' I never got the chance to finish, she'd shushed me almost immediately; no one knew about the offer other than me and her, she probably preferred it that way. If everyone else knew it would probably increase the tension between her and the rest of the gods, maybe it was for the best after all.

''If you really care about everyone including those nine gods, then you will accept my offer'' Oizys said simply, her eyes were unforgiving as though not accepting would lead to disaster, _if I did accept then maybe I could get closer to her, after all she'd have to pretend to learn; I would have to take the chance and hope that I succeeded in at least getting her interested._

''Okay, I accept. As part of pretending to be learning about love, tell me what your favourite drink is?'' Yui asked as a blush marred her face; it was a simple question yet somehow asking the mature looking goddess that was slightly embarrassing. It was probably due to the fact that according to Oizys herself, she was very old even to the other gods.

''Fairy enough I suppose. I do like lemonade, with no sugar. I didn't think that would be your first question to me, shouldn't you be interested in more personal fact? Although I don't care either way'' Oizys had a thoughtful look on her face, she was musing on the subject and it seemed to be quite entertaining to her, Yui on the other hand smiled a little.

* * *

Yui walked back to tell Dionysus about the lemonade, once she did she'd sat down and began pouring herself some apple juice, as she was about to take the first sip a figure hugged her from behind, it was Oizys. A huge smile was on her face, and her eyes were filled with an overwhelming amount of mirth, Yui was more than a little creeped out at this behaviour.

Everyone had -even Tsukito-given a curious and confused gaze towards the goddess, Oizys didn't seem to care and proceeded to give Yui a motherly embrace before landing an equally motherly kiss onto her cheek before she sat down next to her. She received her lemonade and began to drink it as if everything was back to ordinary, it was beyond odd.

''What was that? You weren't this nice earlier to fairy'' demanded Apollon who seemed the most visibly upset out of everyone, his sudden question drew everyone gaze back to Oizys who simply smiled wider at everyone.

''That was a simple misunderstanding; Yui fixed the rifts, of course I'd be thankful Apollon. She is utterly adorable too, wouldn't you agree Hades?'' Oizys's motherly voice was used once again; it was uncanny, at the last part she'd winked at Yui before gazing directly at Hades, waiting for an answer from the rather shy god of the underworld.

Hades seemed to be the only one who knew exactly what Oizys was doing and what she meant, and he didn't see too pleased about it either, in fact it was clear he was quite unhappy at the turn of events. He turned his gaze to Yui with an apologetic gaze as though it were somehow his fault for the way Oizys was behaving before he gave Oizys a smile.

''Yes, she is indeed adorable'' he answered simply.

The answer seemed to please the goddess, who nodded with a smile; Oizys seemed have a certain goal in mind though Yui didn't think she could understand it yet not before she understood Oizys herself. Apollon was still visibly upset, yet he had sat back down and seemed to be trying to cheer himself up by talking to Dionysus, who was trying to seem uninterested in the whole thing.

''In fact Yui was so sweet and kind she even offered me to sleep with her in the same room, it was quite considerate of her wouldn't you agree?'' She'd put her arms around Yui's waist and pulled her closer to herself, this action caused Apollon to narrow his eyes suspiciously at Oizys, Yui wondered why the goddess would take this that far, she'd have to ask her when they were alone.

''Yui would never do that, you're not to be trusted for helping to cast that curse on uncle Hades'' Apollon sounded confident as if he'd already made up his mind, Dionysus half-heartedly nodded beside his half-brother.

''Oh, but that was a long time ago, and Yui had invited me to share her room, didn't you Yui?'' the goddess's shift to Yui was abrupt, her expression wasn't wavering and yet her fingers tightened around Yui's waist, it was obvious what she wanted her to say, so turning to the other she tried her best to put on a smile and did exactly that, doing her best to make it sound like a good idea.

''But…'' Apollon looked absolutely crestfallen that he'd been proven wrong; Dionysus put his arms around him to make feel better.

''No it's been decided Apollon, Yui said so herself didn't she? Yes, now let's all enjoy our drinks'' Oizys stated in an end-of-discussion tone, then she spared Yui a rather frightening display of victory, her eyes were practically glowing icicles and her wide smirk was not reassuring in the slightest.

Yui shivered, and it wasn't from the sudden wind that blew in.

* * *

**Please review, did the revised version turn out good?**


End file.
